


Armin’s Most Coveted Prize

by Lianna_Kent



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lianna_Kent/pseuds/Lianna_Kent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I … don’t know what … to do!” he stuttered. His small frame shaking and his eyes still glued to the two small silver studs just underneath Jean’s lips.</p><p>Armin has made a vow. He will win the prize at all costs, but he didn't expect the chase to end like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armin’s Most Coveted Prize

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short JeanArmin one-shot filled with fluff. I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope you have fun reading it. Please remember to let me know what you think. I thrive on constructive criticism – I’ll never improve otherwise.

“Please Jean!” a high pitched whine escaped the boy’s slightly parted lips. He jumped a little higher this time, arm extended above his head and hand clasping at nothing but air as he tried to reach the item he coveted most from his taller friend.

Jean, in turn, with the widest grin he could muster, stood straighter. He rolled onto the balls of his heels and further away from Armin’s reaching hand, only causing the short blond to whine again in frustration.

“No way shorty!” Jean teased in a deep velvet purr. “If you want it … you’re gonna have to **work** for it,” he continued, placing extra emphasis on ‘work’. “Are you game?” Armin shivered as his friend lent closer, whispering the words against his ear in a breath.

Armin should have moved. He should have just reached out those last few inches to get what he wanted and not have Jean tease him in this way. The prize was right there within his reach but he just couldn’t move. Jean’s words had rendered him useless. He was nothing more than a frozen puppet that Jean had complete power over.

Armin’s heart was racing in his chest. He was sure that Jean could hear it – how could he not? The tall boy with two tone hair was standing extremely close after all; him realising Armin’s secret was inevitable at this point. Armin almost forgot to breathe for an instant, so when he finally gulped in air it was much less than graceful as his mouth and nose formed some sort of half snort. He squeaked then, mortification forcing him to lower his head and hide his face.

His cheeks were red hot and for the hundredth time he was thankful for his shoulder length hair for as expected, the longer wisps of blond fell forward. They shielded his face and the blush that would surely out him, from Jean’s predatory gaze. This was enough for now. He hoped.

What Armin didn’t see however was Jean’s reaction. He didn’t see the growing smirk and Jean’s hazel eyes glistening fondly as he watched the blond hide his face.

“Don’t make fun of me Jean!” Armin’s voice was drastically different to the taller boy’s deep one. Armin’s was soft and light. It was almost feminine in tone but yet it wasn’t. Even the whispered words had a dominating presence that showed the world that Armin was unmistakably male. His face was still downturned when he spoke. He wasn’t ready to meet Jean’s eyes yet.

“Why would I make fun of you?” Jean chuckled and Armin chanced a peek through his hair to study his friend’s face. He didn’t see the look of disgust that he was expecting, instead a wide smile greeted him. There was no scowl, no anger and no mocking jeer. Just a sweet smile and glistening hazel watching him.

“Oh.” Armin exclaimed. A simple quiet realisation. That right there was the problem though – what did he do now? How should he act? What should he do before everything became awkward and Jean did actually get annoyed or even worse, angry? His struggle with the options was evident at this point though as his slender shoulders shook and he wrung the hem of his pastel blue jumper between his fists. Again, he had to drop his gaze. He was seriously beyond nervous and had no idea what to do about it.

Normally, Armin had all the answers. He could work everything out in his own head. Calculate everything until it fit and it made him feel safe. He needed the stability of order and knowledge to stop his mind from spiralling into chaos. This right here though; standing so close to Jean that he could feel the heat from his body, smell the slightly stale smoke of the cigarette he had obviously snuck behind his mother’s back only about an hour ago. The feeling of Jean’s eyes judging him and ending up seeing something he never wanted to in the first place. This right here was terrifying.

Before he turned on his heels and ran though Jean had placed a long bony finger under his chin and forced his gaze up. He was staring directly into Jean’s eyes and they were staring right back at him. “I … I …” Armin began stuttering. He wanted to tell him that he had to leave. That he had something, anything to do, but his brain was short-circuiting. He tried averting his gaze again, but Jean wasn’t allowing it, so his eyes lowered as far as they could to focus on the boys clean shaven chin and the sparkling silver of his snake bite piercings instead. “I … I have to go.” He finally managed.

“Go where?” Jean’s velvet baritone was music to Armin’s ears. A spell that held him prisoner behind an invisible wall circling them both.

“Away.” Armin breathed, eyes still transfixed on Jean’s piercing. He wandered what it would feel like against his own skin. Cold, he supposed. Cold in contrast to how warm Jean’s lips would be. He held his breath as he leant forward on impulse.

“I thought you were after my hat shorty?” Jean smirked, his thumb now brushing the edge of Armin’s jaw. “Does you needing to leave mean that you give up?”

“Hat?” Armin questioned slowly. He was obviously lost in his own thoughts. His brain certainly needed an ‘out of order’ sign at this point, or a reboot.

“Yes Armin.” Jean purred. “The one you proclaimed in front of everyone we know that you would steal from my head before chasing me into the boys’ lockers.” He stepped back then, letting go of the boy’s chin. “Are you giving up?” Jean repeated.

“No!” Armin exclaimed. The urgency behind his words making Jean jump a little. “I’m not giving up! I will never give up!” Jean’s words were enough to wake Armin from his daze and he surged forward hand flying up to snatch the cap from Jean’s head. He was determined to get his prize this time. Win the prize and burry these feelings back down where they couldn’t do any damage, but the taller boy was faster. He stepped back, one hand instantly wrapping around Armin’s thin wrist and the other pressed firmly against his chest, holding him at bay.

Armin didn’t expect that. He froze again, breath heavy and eyes wide. “I … don’t know what … to do!” he stuttered. His small frame shaking and his eyes still glued to the two small silver studs just underneath Jean’s bottom lip.

“What do you want to do?” Jean’s voice was a little shaky itself as the hand against the boy’s chest closed, taking with it a fist full of the pastel blue wool. Jean knew what he wanted Armin to do and what he wanted to do to the short blond for such a long time.

“I …” Armin was suddenly cut off as loud laughter and a clattering of feet running down the hall towards them sounded from beyond the locker room door. Before he could react, he watched as Jean raised one of his eyebrows and a wicked grin tugged at the corners of his lips. It was a sure sign that he was up to no good.

“Come with me,” he whispered and then Armin found himself being dragged further into the room. They were both supressing their laughter as they ran, almost as if they were doing something that they shouldn’t. Jean’s hand tightened around Armin’s wrist as he was lead past row upon row of lockers and towards the communal showers. Just before they descended the three steps down into the shower space though, Jean took a sharp left down another little corridor and Armin almost lost his footing, but Jean was there to catch him. He wound his free arm around the boy’s slender waist, hoisting him up and pulling him down the corridor, hushing him all the while.

They stumbled through the already open door into a small cleaning storage room as the voices from behind them grew louder. Jean shut the door quickly and quietly, then pressed one ear against the frosted glass to listen.

“Who is it?” Armin whispered. He was right behind Jean, the room much too small for them to move around much at all.

“I don’t know!” Jean answered. He turned to face his friend. His form towering over the small blond, chest rising and falling rapidly as he was catching his breath. He reached one hand out running his fingers up along Armin’s clothed arm, dark eyes locked with blue sapphires in the dim light filtering in through the glass. “Does it matter?”

“No,” Armin leant into Jean’s touch instinctively. “No it doesn’t.”

“Jean, you here mate?” The shout was close. Jean didn’t answer though, he just smiled down at Armin, one hand reaching behind himself to turn the small lock into place on the doorknob. When a shadow crossed the window, Jean dragged Armin down onto the floor so that they were both hidden from view.

“Shhhh,” he breathed into Armin’s ear. It was only then that the blond realised that he was sitting in Jean’s lap. The boy with two tone hair sat with his back against the door and both legs flat out before him, with Armin on his knees, straddling Jean. He placed both palms flat against Jean’s chest, feeling the firm muscles clearly through his thin ‘Survey Corpse 4Life’ shirt and for once he was the taller one. Only by a few inches though, but it was enough.

“Jean?” the mystery voice was right outside the door now and when the handled rattled, Armin held his breath and pressed himself closer to Jean. Hiding his face in his friend’s broad shoulder as if it would hide him from the world. The sight must have been adorable to any onlookers, but there were none. They were completely alone. Locked away from their friends and anyone who could ruin this moment that they both obviously craved.

In one beat, Jean’s arms had closed around Armin’s waist, hands clasping tight at the pastel blue fabric. His nose was nuzzling at the soft skin under Armin’s ear and his whisper had the blond shivering. “Push me away if you don’t want this,” he said. The nuzzling ceased and Armin leant back a few inches to really look at Jean. He looked – amazing. A flawless specimen of manhood. As beautiful outside as he was inside. Deep, deep down obviously. The personality he would show Armin and only Armin.

“How could I not want this?” the boy breathed, “… you?” His smile was breath-taking, eyes wide and pupils blown as he leant slowly towards Jean to press the softest of kisses to the inviting lips. A small spark igniting a match.

Armin leant his forehead against Jean’s for a second as he savoured the sweet taste of him. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted,” he sighed and that’s all Jean could take.

In an instant he had Armin pressed firmly against him, kissing him senseless. Their lips moved fervently against each other’s in a pure need. It wasn’t soft nor careful, they had no time for that. They needed each other; a craving that had been brewing for a very long time and once the dam was broken, there was no way of going back. Their lips fought for dominance as sure hands roamed all over, tugging each other closer until there was nothing between them.

Armin parted his lips further and Jean wasted no time in latching onto his bottom lip, tugging with his teeth until it was just the right side of painful. Armin keened at the feeling. Small cries of wanton need as he pressed into Jean. Need for Jean and Jean’s need for him - nothing more.

“Wait!” Jean breathed into Armin’s pliant lips. “We can’t … not here!” Armin however had forgotten about any morals he may have once possessed and continued to strip Jean, then himself of any item of clothing that stood in their way. He grabbed the hat from Jean’s head, placing it on his own.

“I told you I would get what I coveted.” Armin said, his voice much lower than before. Filled to the brim with lust.

“And I have my treasured prize,” Jean answered, once again stealing a kiss from the blonds lips and a needy cry with it as his hands went to work on slickened skin. “Keep the hat shorty – it looks much better on you anyway.”


End file.
